<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nightmare Is Nothing But That, A Nightmare by Late_Nights_In_Devildom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848831">A Nightmare Is Nothing But That, A Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom'>Late_Nights_In_Devildom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (Y/N) calming Natsu down when they have a bad dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Reader, Natsu Dragneel &amp; You, Natsu Dragneel/Reader, Natsu Dragneel/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail One-Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nightmare Is Nothing But That, A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nng...(Y-Y/N)..." Natsu twitches, his face scrunching up. Its the dead of night, the full moon high in the sky and the salmon haired dragon slayer, along with his girlfriend, were sleeping soundly in his hammock, the only sounds coming from the insects outside. (Y/N) was tucked warm and flushed against the fire mage's chest, his toned arms wrapped securely around her frame. Everything was peaceful, everything was right.</p><p>Well, before Natsu turned just a little a certain way, waking (Y/N) up.</p><p>"Mm, N-Natsu? Something wrong...?" she yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. When she tried to move her head up Natsu's grip tightened around her, her face burying further into his muscular torso. A small whimper left his lips and his tossing and turning became more violent, almost desperate for something.</p><p>It took (Y/N) a moment to noticed how her boyfriend's body heat was rising rapidly and how his expression continued to twist even more into despair - fear - and her level of concern just skyrocketed.</p><p>"O-ow!!" The (h/c) haired female yelped suddenly, the increase in temperature now starting to become unbearable. "N-Natsu!! Come on, wake up!!" She started to shake him around, desperate to wake up the sleeping male and save him from whatever nightmare he was having.</p><p>She didn't realize, but with all the movement she was making, the hammock the were laying in was close to tipping over.</p><p>"NATSU!!" In a last ditch attempt, (Y/N) yelled out Natsu's name. This was thankfully enough to arouse him from his slumber. Any longer and she would have burnt up into a crisp and the makeshift bed probably would have caught on fire.</p><p>"W-Wha-!" Natsu jumped, that one action being the doing of both falling off the bed, Natsu landing on top of his girlfriend with a loud thud. They both groaned, the impact knocking the wind out of them.</p><p>It took a second, but as soon as Natsu got his bearings his head shot up, his dark onyx eyes locking with familiar (e/c) ones.</p><p>"(Y-Y/N)..." he muttered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, making said girl even more confused and worried than she already was. She brought up one of her hands, softly cupping Natsu's cheek and whipping away any tears that fell.</p><p>"Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked calmly. Spiky pink hair was suddenly all she could see, Natsu having buried his face into her chest. His grip since before has become even tighter, desperate like, almost as if he let go she would disappear from his sight.</p><p>"Y-you're okay! You're okay, you're okay!" He chanted over and over. More tears streamed down his face, staining the top (Y/N) was wearing for bed, not that she cared at all.</p><p>Feeling a little lost all (Y/N) could do was return the hug, hoping to calm him down and possibly get some answers to his behaviour.</p><p>"Yeah, I am, it's alright Natsu, I'm here..." she cooed, continuing to stroke his soft salmon hair. One of his bare arms traveled down, hooking under the girl's knees, lifting her up with ease and carrying her back up onto the hammock. The fire dragon slayer climbed in right after her, still silent, and pulled her form so he could wrap his arms around her waist and bury his face in her back.</p><p>For a few minutes all that could b heard was the ragged breaths for Natsu. (Y/N) waited a couple more moments, waiting to see if her lover was going to talk, though when he didn't, she open her mouth instead.</p><p>"Nightmare?" She questioned, voice just reaching past a whisper. It didn't take a genius to figure out he just woke up from a nightmare, and a bad one it seemed. When the words left her lips (Y/N) could feel Natsu nod his head slowly against her back. "You wanna talk about it?"</p><p>He didn't answer right away, leading (Y/N) to think that maybe he didn't want to or simply he feel back asleep, his panic having tired him out. Though the sudden moment and voice that started to talk by her ear brought her mind back to the boy behind her.</p><p>"U-Um... you and I we were... we were battling Zeref and his army again. Both of us were near each other and - it happened so fast but you got hit and I-I-I" Natsu chocked back on another sob, his grip becoming a tight as a vice.</p><p>"You died!!" He cried. The sound of the one she loves and holds dearest crying in pain - the sorrow in his voice and the way he clung to her so desperately - it felt like a hand was crushing her heart.</p><p>Turning in his arms to face him, her soft (s/c) hands cup his tear stained cheeks, whipping away the steam of tears that's formed.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey... look at me" the girl cooed, staring at Natsu, waiting for him to connect his onyx eyes with her (e/c) ones. When he finally did (Y/N)'s lips curled into a bright smile, and all at one warm and security rolled onto Natsu, allowing him to crack a tiny smile of his own.</p><p>"You said you were there? You know it's not true and just a dream if I died near you. You know why?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair, the gesture soothing his aching heart further.</p><p>Natsu shook his head slightly, nerves finally calmed down enough to let his eye lids slip shut, his tiredness also catching up to him. Seeing this, (Y/N) gave one final, lasting kiss to his lips, whispering out the words he oh so needed to hear before he fell asleep, with her following right along side him.</p><p>"It's because I know you would never let me die... not while you still continue to breathe and fight for those you care for...I love you...Natsu..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>